Safe In His Arms
by MM-YaoiQueenz
Summary: The night hours tick on, and yet I am oblivious. He holds me so gently against him. Every night he tells me how much he loves me. He kisses me tenderly and tells me how much I'm beautiful to him. In his arms I feel special. In his arms, I feel safe. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**So what made me decide to write this? Well I was just browsing YouTube looking for old shows I used to watch, and I found Code Lyoko. I was so happy to watch it again, so I watched every episode. Then I started looking at pairings, and I was inspired to write this story.**

**Warnings:Yaoi, Lime (Future Lemons) **

**Rating:T (M for later chapters)**

**Pairing: YumixUlrich(one sided) UlrichxOdd**

**Please no flames. I really don't tolerate them. **

The night hours tick on, and yet I am oblivious. He holds me so gently against him. Every night he tells me how much he loves me. He kisses me tenderly and tells me how much I'm beautiful to him. In his arms I feel special. In his arms, I feel safe. I close my eyes and soak in his soft breathing, letting it consume me and rock me to sleep.

''Odd wake up we're gonna be late again,'' I open my eyes to find ourselves in the same position as last night. Ulrich stroking my hair. I close my eyes not wanting to leave his embrace. I hate the reality of our relationship. We can't express our love in public, only in the solitude of our dorm room. Alone we can express as much love as we want.

''Alright...,'' I sigh finally sitting up. Ulrich giggles at me and gets out of bed. I swing my legs over the side and watch Ulrich as he dresses.

''What?'' he asks looking at me with an eyebrow raised. I smile at him.

''Oh nothing...,'' I say standing up and walking closer to him. I wrap my arms around his neck and lean my head on his shoulders. His arms automatically wrap around my waist securing me in his embrace.

We both sigh in content.

''STERN, DELLA ROBIA!'' And then the content was washed out the window as Jim ruined the moment.

''Well we'd better not leave Cinderella waiting, hm?'' I said grinning up at Ulrich. He smiled back at me and leaned down for a chaste kiss before putting his jacket on.

''I'll meet you in the cafeteria, 'kay?'' said Ulrich heading for the door. I nodded and headed for the closet to get my clothes. I was greeted by my dog Kiwi who was begging for attention.

''Hey my little diggidy dog,'' I say petting his head. I finish getting dressed and head to my favorite place (Other than Ulrich's arms of course) the cafeteria. I head for the line.

''Hey Rosa your looking really lovely today, did you do something with your hair?'' Rosa rolls her eyes.

''Save it Odd I'll give you an extra pancake,'' she says with a sigh. I smile enjoying every extra morsel I get.

I turn around and head for our usual table finding Yumi sitting next to Ulrich laughing with him. I frown a little.

''What's so funny guys?'' I ask sitting across from them next to Aelita who looks at me with a confused expression. I look at Ulrich frowning a little. He looks away from me.

''Um...what's gotten into you Odd?'' Yumi asks. I resist the urge to throw my pancake at her. Instead I force a smile.

''Ha ha got you,you thought I was really upset or something, that's funny,'' I say attending to my food finding an extra piece of bacon. I look up to see Ulrich eating with a smile on his face. I relax a little.

''Hey guys how about we go to the factory after school today, we might find a way to find Franz Hopper. Even though he sacrificed himself after destroying Xana, you never know, said Jeremie breaking the silence.

''I can't Jeremie, you know there are meatballs and gravy tonight for dinner,'' I said finishing off my breakfast.

''Is food all you think about?'' Jeremie said.

''No, I think about other things too...'' I said looking in Ulrich's direction.

''I can't go either, I have soccer practice tonight,'' said Ulrich finishing off his food. Jeremie rolls his eyes at both of us turning to Yumi and Aelita with questioning eyes.

''Yeah, Aelita and I will go with you Jeremie,'' Yumi said. ''I gotta get to class I'll see you guys later,'' I watched Yumi walk off glaring at her.

''Yeah me and Aelita are gonna be late for our computer class,''

''Jeremie, you and Aelita are too smart for that class, you'll ace it for sure,'' Ulrich said. He turned to look at me.

''Ready for gym?'' he said.

I lay in bed listening for the sound I'm longing to hear. The sound of his footsteps. Each step matched the beating of my heart. Each step reminded me that I'm in love.

The door opens and my heart beats faster. The footsteps approach me and a hand rests on my shoulder.

''Hey,'' I turn to face him. ''What was wrong with you this morning?'' he said as I sat up. He grabs me and secures me in his lap with me facing him.

''It was nothing, Ulrich you worry too much,'' I said looking into his eyes. We stayed like that for a while, staring into each others eyes finding wonderful things in their depths.

''I love you,'' he whispers in my ear making me shudder.

''I love you too, Ulrich,'' I said leaning on him. He begins to kiss and nibble on my neck. I let out a moan, and feel him smile.

''I always love to torture your sweet spot,'' he said his hands roaming further down my back. I bite my lip and hold him tighter.

Then a knock on the door ruins the moment.

''Ulrich, can I come in?,'' it's Yumi. I seethe with rage. Why does she always have to ruin everything involving Ulrich and I? Shouldn't she be at home?

Ulrich looks at me, but I'm looking down. I get off his lap and go over to the desk to sit down. Ulrich looks at me for a minute.

''Uh...sure,'' I face away from the door as Yumi walks in. I control the temptation of throwing something at her. That would be nice, but I bet Ulrich wouldn't agree with my actions.

''So, what is it Yumi?,'' asked Ulrich.

''Well I was hoping we could talk in private, or something,'' she said looking in my direction. I stood up almost knocking the chair down. They both look at me with wide eyes. I storm out slamming the door on my way. I head outside and run to the forest finding a well hidden tree and sliding down to the grass. And to make it worse the clouds chose then to release the tears they had been holding on to. And so did I.

**Thanks for reading. I will try and have the new chapter up as soon as I get a few reviews so I know people are actually reading this. Also check out the story me and my best friend are working on (Outsiders) My friend is also working on another story that is turning out really well.(Super Smash Bros.) I also have another story up on here as well (Legend of Zelda) Thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've had a rough few weeks. My friend passed away in a car accident a few weeks ago. I've just been lacking motivation...So anyway thanks for the reviews I've gotten. I appreciate you guys so much, you just don't know how much your reviews mean to me. So anyway this chapter will be extremely short cause I was working on it, and then well you know...so anyway sorry I'll try and put up the next chapter soon okay? Thanks for all your patience. It would be great if you all had any ideas that I could incorporate into the story. Oh and I didn't watch all the episodes on YouTube there's this website called cartoon something that has all of them. I'll try and find a link. But anyway here you go.**

I wake up to sunlight. Have I been here all night? I sit up and find pain in my back, neck, and shoulder. I'm also soaking wet. I lean against the tree and sigh. I've probably missed some classes. I should get going...or sit here for the rest of my life. When I start thinking about doing the latter I hear a voice. It sounds familiar...and it's calling for someone.

''Odd!'' It's Ulrich! I crouch down lower into the ground, but the voice gets increasingly closer.

''Odd! What the hell are you doing here?'' I look up to see Ulrich standing over me. ''Your soaking wet!'' he said taking off his jacket and wrapping it around me. He then pulls me into him. I struggle a bit, but his firm hold won't let me go.

''Don't even try it Odd, I love you, you know that?'' I sigh and look up at him. ''You scared me half to death when I thought you might die of cold out here,'' he said kissing the top of my head.

''I'm sorry, I guess I let my temper get the better of me...,'' Ulrich smiled and stood up offering me his hand. ''We'd better get you cleaned up, you've already missed four classes,'' I shrug and take his hand.

''Oh well, I'll just go tomorrow,'' I say standing up. ''Piggyback ride?'' he asks leaning down. I love it when he gives me piggyback rides, it makes me feel so secure to know that he's holding me when I'm in pain or when I'm sick.

When we enter our room he grabs my pajamas and a towel and takes my hand as we go to the showers.

The water is lukewarm, but my body is hot as Ulrich grinds against me. Our lengths moving with each other.

''Oh god Ulrich,'' I moan, and then lean up to occupy his mouth with my own. His tongue begs for entrance, and I grant it to him. We kiss with more passion than ever, and the feeling heads south. Ulrich pulls away and we stare at each other with so much intensity.

''I love you,'' he whispers leaning his head on my shoulder. I lean my head on his and sigh in content. Why do I love you so much Ulrich?

''I love you more,'' I say smiling. His body vibrates as he chuckles. He stands up and looks down.

''Ah...what am I gonna do with this?'' I grin. ''I'll help Ulrich,'' I say lowering myself down on my knees. I look up into his eyes before I engulf his full length in my mouth.

''Shit,'' He hisses grabbing a handful of my hair. He begins to thrust, his rhythm increasing. I grab a hold of his hips to stop him from choking me.

I add to the torture by humming which I know sends him over the edge, and it does. He releases in my mouth and I swallow every drop tasting his sweet essence.

After he recovers he pulls me up for another kiss. We finally pull away for air. He pulls me in for another hug.

''God I love you Odd, don't scare me like that again okay?'' he asks.

''I promise,'' I say leaning more into the hug.

**Okay I know that sucked :P sorry. I'm going through a major writers block...so anyway thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been awhile, but I'm back! I believe that this wouldn't be possible without the support you guys give: D. Special thanks to lyokoyaoi who was my beta for this chapter. And thank you for the advice and help. I appreciate everything. **

**Well enough of that! The next chapter is already in the works and should be out sometime this week. Got to find time between the Olympics and reading my books for school…sigh…**

**Enjoy! :D**

The next day I find myself at the soccer field watching Ulrich practice…but of course Yumi is there as well.

"Hey, Odd do you think if you asked Ulrich if he would go on a date with me..." I didn't hear the rest. My mind was fuming with rage. A date! This stupid bit-

"Odd?" I was taken out of my rage by the sound of Aelita's voice. "You look really red, is something the matter?" I look over to see Aelita approaching us. I force a smile.

"Oh, don't mind me…anyway, what were you saying Yumi?" Yumi stared at me, confusion evident on her face.

"Well I was asking, since you are his best friend, if you could ask Ulrich if he would go on a date with me since I'm too shy to ask…" She trailed off a blush forming on her cheeks. I try to hold myself back from actually hitting her (that would be satisfying).

"I think you should ask him yourself," Aelita chipped in. "I mean it would seem too elementary if you asked Odd to do that for you…"

_Please, if there is a god out there, please give me the strength I need not to hit women…_

I returned my attention to the practice not wanting to here anymore of this nonsense. Of course Ulrich wouldn't take Yumi out on a date! He already has someone.

"STERN GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!" I looked down at the field to see Ulrich staring at me with worry etched in his features. Ever since the other day, when I had acted irrational, Ulrich had become an over bearing mother to me. It was starting to get to be too much though. Ulrich wouldn't even talk to Yumi, let alone glance her way without looking towards me for permission.

_I guess he thinks I'm some pissy teenager ready to blow at any second…well I definitely exhibited such behavior though…_

….

It was dinner time, and tonight was meatballs and gravy again, I most certainly did not mind though. As usual, Yumi was the first to sit down by Ulrich. I sat next to Aelita across from Ulrich. Jeremie sat on the other side of Aelita deep in conversation with her about programming and hacking. Ulrich and Yumi seemed to be having an intense, hushed conversation. This boiled my blood.

"You know,'' I began loud enough where only Ulrich and Yumi could hear me, though I doubt anything could get Aelita and Jeremie out of their conversation. " It's rude to whisper things when there's another person here." Both looked up at me. Ulrich, with his usual concern, while Yumi stared at me with undisguised rage.

"Really, Odd? You keep doing this, and it's getting annoying!" Her eyes seemed to dig into mine.

"Are you in love with Ulrich or something? Quit acting weird and let Ulrich and I have a conversation for once!" She got up and stormed out of the cafeteria, not giving me a time to respond.

"Where's Yumi going?" Jeremie asked, apparently hearing nothing while engrossed in his debate with Aelita.

"Who cares," I said getting up to throw my food away. Jeremie and Aelita both stared in disbelief as I threw away my meatballs and gravy.

I left the cafeteria wondering what was going through Ulrich's' mind at the time. Was he thinking of coming after me? He probably won't though. He's probably going after Yumi. Before I could reach the safety of my room the tears came. Unwavering in their advance, they flooded my eyes overflowing to stream down my cheeks. As luck would have it I also run into Jim….literally. I run straight into his bloated stomach. It's rock solid too!

"Della Robbia! What is the meaning of-"Jim held me back at arm's length staring at my face.

"Um...Della Robbia, why on earth are you crying?"

_Oh great! Now the whole floor is gonna come out here to see why I'm crying like a baby!_

"I err…I was cutting onions with Rosa!" I said with one of my most winning silly smiles. Since it is Jim, he'd probably buy it.

Jim cocked an eyebrow, but let me go nonetheless. "Well, be sure you aren't late for gym Monday, okay Della Robbia?" I nodded still sporting my smile. I sidestepped Jim and made a run for my room. I entered it to find Kiwi on Ulrich's bed. The sight of it made me smile.

"You must smell me on the sheets." I walked over to it and sat down by Kiwi. He saddled up to me and curiously sniffed me. He started licking my face, attempting to erase the tears? Or were they just tasty to him? It was cute either way. I curled up beside Kiwi and brought Ulrich's pillow closer to me. It wasn't my intention, but sleep overcame me. My dreams were abstract, and rushed. When I woke it was still dark outside. I listened for a moment, but I didn't hear Ulrich.

_He's probably with Yumi…._

A shift on the bed made me freeze. It was probably Kiwi…I grabbed behind me and felt an arm. I sat up in alarm.

_Ulrich…you came back…did you go see Yumi?_

He lay on his back with his face towards the wall. He was still in his clothes from earlier. I grabbed his hand in both of mine and lay them on my lap. I don't know why but tears soon streamed from my eyes for the thousandth time that day. I squeezed Ulrich's hand begging for him to wake up.

_Look at me with love in your eyes, please Ulrich…_

His hand in between my two hands slipped away to be replaced with two arms. I didn't think twice about returning the embrace. I wrapped my arms around his waist. He nuzzled in my hair. We stayed in this position for I don't know how long.

I finally pulled away, only far enough to look at his eyes.

"Did you go see her?" I asked, dreading the answer. For a few moments we stared into the depths of each other's eyes. He looked away for a heartbeat, but I caught it. I pulled away going over to my own bed. I turned away from him. I heard him sigh.

"Odd, you have to stop acting like this!" He exclaimed, frustration straining from each word.

_Are you giving up on me Ulrich? Are you done dealing with my jealousy?_

I couldn't help the way I acted; I was born jealous…if you could say that I guess. Ulrich was my first true love. You can't blame me for wanting to keep him to myself.

My bed dipped in as Ulrich sat down behind me. He turned me around so I was lying on my back. He straddled me with both his hands beside my head. I stared up at him not knowing what to say. He grabbed my chin in one hand holding my head up to look at his eyes. He leaned down and kissed my lips. The kiss started out slow, but soon increased in pace. It became more demanding, hungry even. There was urgency; as though we were trying to find something hidden within the kiss. He soon traveled down to my neck finding my sweet spot and creating another hickey. My hands traveled down his back, going under his shirt.

"Ulrich..." I moaned his name, wanting to feel more from him. He stopped and leaned his head on my chest.

"I don't know how to make it any more obvious Odd," he began. "You just don't understand how much I care for you." He leaned away to look once more in my eyes.

"I love you."


End file.
